Gashadokuro (Kakuranger)
Prince of the Youkai Army Corps and the son of Daimaou, is one of the most brutally sadistic of the Youkai as he kills humans on sight with utter enjoyment of the deed. His human form, called , is a bleached blond leather punk in death rock attire who is seen with a guitar. His ultimate desire is a Youkai paradise with humans either dead or enslaved. Appearance In his true form, Gashadokuro is a skeleton Youkai with skulls over his body wearing an army helmet, the Right half of his body is white while the left one matches his helmet and is camouflage. He wields a bone-themed sword in battle, before later gaining a jet pack flamethrower from Dr. Yugami. In battle, he can use his sword to turn lightning into energy, blasting it at opponents. He can also blast lightning from his eyes at his enemies. With the jetpack portion, of his new weapon, he can fly. History Prior to them knowing his true name, Junior began uniting the Youkai under his banner and made himself known to the Kakurangers when he freed the Shuten Douji Brothers and sent them after the ninja. Junior also made the Kakurangers' fight with him personal and evaded them after Tsuchigumo's death via a hot air balloon. Eventually, when contacted by Daimaou, Junior sends Umibozu to capture five children as the first fifteen petrified sacrifices to produce the altar while he went after the other ten to complete Daimaou's resurrection ritual. Energized by Daimaou, with Sandyuu revealing his true identity, Gashadokuro defeats the Jusho Fighters before they can summon Muteki Shogun before taking the altar and surrounding district into the sky beyond the Kakurangers' reach while turning the trapped humans into stone to await for Daimaou's month-long resurrection to be completed. While Gashadokuro appears to be completely heartless to even his lackeys and more relentless in combat, he does have some respect for the Kakurangers, as seen when he allowed his Dorodoros to give water to the Kappa-ized Seikai and Saizou to fight Nue. When Sandyuu attempted to fight him, Gashadokuro easily overwhelmed him before fatally wounding him. Enraged, the Kakurangers vowed to avenge their sensei by destroying Gashadokuro once and for all. In the following battle, in which he enlarged himself, Gashadokuro was finally killed by Super Kakure Daishogun, returning the district to the ground and freeing all the petrified citizens. Nevertheless, he succeeded in resurrecting his father, Daimaou, who vowed to avenge his son. Though unseen, Gashadokuro's spirit presumably emerged within the Seal Door along with all the other defeated Youkai, after their master Daimaou was finally contained there by the Kakurangers. Realizing that they were now powerless in captivity, the Youkai all vowed that they would one day be reborn and regain their power, cursing humanity. Youkai *Keukegen *Shuten Douji Brothers *Amikiri *Tsuchigumo *Sarugami *Umibozu *Ittan-momen *Kasabake Family *Daimaou: Father *Yama-uba: Aunt *Daidarabotchi: Uncle Behind the scenes Musical Themes Gashdokuro has a leitmotif: The rock song "Kuro no Kikoushi" (Black Prince) sung by Hirokazu Umeda (credited as X10). This song describes his ideals and serves as his Yokai war rally song. As Junior, he it plays in episode 23 while celebrating the beginning phase of summoning Daimaou. Notes *In the original Japanese myth, Gashadokuro are giant Yokai created from the skeletons of those who starved to death gathering to form into a skeletal specter. They sneak up on people and devour them, after becoming large. The only way a human can protect themselves from one, before it is too late, is to hear a distinct ringing noise in their ear. Supposedly, this is the sound the Gashadokuro makes when sneaking up on humans. *Young Noble Junior resembles Ryuk from Death Note and vise versa. *His human form somewhat resembles famed punk rocker Billy Idol, albeit it with obvious Japanese features. See Also *Giant Yokai Gashadokuro, his equivalent motif counterpart from the Kibaoni Army Corps in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Category:Ninja Sentai Kakuranger Category:Youkai Army Corps Category:Sentai Villains Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Super Sentai Villains Who Managed To Kill A Hero Category:Sentai Arc Bosses Category:Yokai Themed Villains Category:Skeleton Themed Villain Category:Ghost/Undead Themed Villains Category:Gashadokuro Themed Villains